


The Bet

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, slightest suggestion of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: “I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt of “I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing”

“Shit!” Joe hisses, after burning himself for a third time since he started making dinner.

Luz chuckles as he walks into the kitchen, ignoring the glare thrown his way.

“You sure do cuss a lot,” he says after jumping up to sit on the counter.

Joe rolls his eyes. “Like you’re any better.”

“I bet you can’t go 24 hours without cussing,” Luz challenges, and Joe looks back at him to see the mischief in his eyes.

“Alright, fine, but you’re part of this too. Whoever goes the longest without cussing wins.” Joe points the spoon he’s holding at Luz.

“Deal.”

“And if I win, we don’t have to go to Webster’s housewarming party.”

Luz bites his lip. “We already RSVP’d, and got them a gift.”

“It’s the third place they’ve moved to in as many years. Lieb doesn’t even want to have it,” Joe argues.

“Fine, fine, if you win, we won’t go.”

Joe nods and turns back to stir the pasta.

“But if I win,” Luz starts, after a few moments of silence. “I get to tie you up.”

Joe turns back to look at Luz, his eyebrow raised. Luz sets his face to look as innocent as possible.

Setting the spoon down, and turning the stove to simmer, Joe walks over to stand between Luz’s legs, resting his hands on his thighs.

“Ok, if you win, you can tie me up,” Joe agrees, placing a kiss to Luz’s jaw.

“Really?” Luz asks, his voice coming out a little breathless.

Joe grins. He moves in even closer, squeezing the thighs under his hands, his breath ghosts along Luz’s cheek as he moves to set his lips against his ear.

“You wanna tie me up, baby?” he asks, his voice coming out even deeper and throatier than normal, before placing a kiss in the juncture between his throat and his jaw.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Luz responds, his eyes closed, pushing toward Joe.

Joe places another kiss against Luz’s jaw, says “I win,” and turns back to the stove.

“Wait, what?” Luz tries to blink out of his daze.

“I win, you swore first,” Joe says, pouring the scalding water and pasta into the colander in the sink.

“Joe Toye, you don’t fight fair!” 

Joe shrugs. “Never said I did.”

Luz scowls, but relents. He didn’t really want to go to the party either. 

Maybe he’ll be able to convince Joe to tie _him_ up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have prompts/requests you'd like me to write feel free to get at me over on tumblr @aces-low.


End file.
